I've seen you in my dreams
by moonflower88
Summary: Her dreams told her she needed to join them,no explanation,no reason.Only pictures of their faces,in the darkness of her sleep.Hope of answers will take them on a journey,whether they like it or not.Possible VincentxOC Chap 15 up! Enjoy!
1. Confronting them

A/N: My first FFVII fanfic, hope you enjoy it! I don't own Final Fantasy VII, only my own character and the idea...can't blame a girl for hoping though, eh?

I watched the group as the stood congratulating each other on the battle they had just won. I had unleashed the monsters there on purpose, knowing that this band of people were coming and wanting to watch them in action. Cloud had been most impressive, taking a stand in the centre, taking control of the whole situation. Yuffie and Tifa working together, Barret and Cid fighting side by side, Red and Vincent alternating attacks to be more effective. I had raised an eyebrow at them; I knew they were going to be good at what they did, knowing that they had destroyed Sephiroth and effectively saved the planet. It was quite the sight to behold.

I took a deep breath, rolling my neck and clenching and unclenching my fists. I had to go and meet with them and force them to take me with them. Why? I honestly didn't know why. I just knew. I had followed them for many miles, observing them, making sure they were the ones I had so often known in my dreams. I had decided to test them, seeing as they had not chanced upon an enemy so far and had set up this little scenario in a small, abandoned village somewhere near The Edge. So many villages had been abandoned when the people had seen what was coming, it was only recently that The Edge had become so populated once more. It was pleasing to see that the world was becoming what it once had been, if with a few more battle scars than wished upon it.

It was time. As they stood speaking, I moved out from behind the rubble of a broken home and walked, silent as a ghost, down from my hiding place and towards them. It was not long before I had been spotted and the group turned to face me, seemingly relaxed yet alert, ready for battle. I raised a hand and continued to walk towards them.

"I am not here to harm you," I said, my voice quiet. I stood before them, looking at them all.

"Who the f&$k are you?" Cid snarled, raising his spear and pointing it at me. I raised an eyebrow and folded my arms, leaning on one hip. Yuffie leaned forward to look at me and squeaked.

"Wow, she looks just like Vincent! Except more female!" she said, her eyes flicking from me to him and back again. Keeping me in their peripheral vision, the group turned to look at Vincent, then back at me. I looked down at myself, then into Vincent's eyes. Well, I suppose it didn't help that I wore a cape and dressed entirely in black, and that my eyes were the colour of garnet, but that's where the similarities stopped. For one, my hair was white, the colour completely removed from it. And secondly, I did not clink when I walked, though I did carry a sword and a gun, and I did wear a pendent. Vincent looked down at himself also, then back at me. I rolled my eyes slightly.

"Look," I said, drawing their attention back to me, "I'm not here to fight you. I need you to take me with you, wherever you are going." Cloud stepped forward, sword in hand, looking at me.

"Who are you? And why do you want to come with us?" he asked. I straightened up and gave a small bow.

"My name is Laureth, I come from a place far away from here. This will sound unusual, but I have had dreams about you. I need to come with you on your journey." I said, looking at them all. Yuffie gasped.

"Dreams? About us? Wow!" she said, smiling a little. The others glared at her and her smile dropped. She looked back at me, more serious now. "And what did these dreams involve?"

I shrugged.

"They were not clear, but each of you were present. I cannot tell you any more than that." I said, spreading my hands towards them. "I am as bemused as you are. I would be grateful if you would let me come with you." and with that I stood back from them a little and looked at them.

For a few moments, no-one said anything. Then Barrat took a step towards me.

"Hey, you ain't no spy or nothin', are ya?" he asked, a menacing look in his eyes. I shook my head, though I knew that would not be enough to prove it to them. I cleared my throat.

"I can be of use to you. I will forfeit my weapons to you to show peace, but I am experienced in both black and white magic and will aid you in any way I can," I said. Cloud looked at Tifa, who nodded.

"Alright," said Cloud, putting his sword back in it's sheath, "You may journey with us. We would prefer to take your weapons for now. You do understand," he asked, and I nodded, unbuckling the holster that attached my gun to my hip. Vincent's eyebrow raised when he saw my gun and everyone looked a little surprised when I undid a buckle at my waist and pulled a sword in it's sheath from my back.

"So you fight with many different mediums," Red said, coming closer to me and smelling me. I nodded, admittedly feeling a little bit uncomfortable with him scouting me out through my scent. He seemed satisfied and moved away. I handed my weapons to Cloud.

"My father encouraged me to learn many things." I said, waiting for any other inspection they wanted to throw at me. But they seemed contented enough knowing that anything that was material and potentially lethal had been removed from me. Tifa took a step towards me and smiled a little.

"I am Tifa Lockhart," she began, but I held up a hand to silence her. She looked a little taken aback at my abrupt manner, but I wasn't about to be introduced to people I had spent many days and dream filled nights getting to know.

"I do not mean to be rude," I said, inclining my head towards her, "But I know who you all are. You need not introduce yourselves to me." Tifa nodded, as did the others.

They began to walk. I had intended to wait until they had all passed to walk behind them, but I had ended up moving with them, almost in the centre of the group. I noticed the way they all watched me, trying to figure me out through the way I moved and the way I spoke. I walked along in a confident manner and found myself beside Vincent. I looked at him and he looked back at me. We both nodded at each other, then looked forwards, continuing on our way. I heard Yuffie whispering behind us to Cid.

"Look, they even walk the same. And they don't speak. Scarily similar!' she said, giggling slightly. I sighed slightly, as did Vincent. We looked at each other again, one eyebrow raised. I looked away quickly, it was odd that we would behave in the same way. Glancing sideways at Vincent, I wondered if he had been thinking the same thing as me.

"It would seem we are quite similar," he said, looking ahead of him, continuing to walk.

"Yes," I said, "It would seem so," I replied, watching him from the corner of my eye. He really was rather striking up close, his eyes burning bright and the deep black of his hair only adding to his mysterious appearance. I looked away, watching my step on a road littered with rocks and debris from whatever had happened here.

"Does that worry you?" he asked, looking at me. I looked back, his eyes piercing mine.

"It is unusual," I admitted, "But it is good to know one is never truly alone," He nodded, in what I assumed was understanding or agreement, and we continued with our walk, saying nothing more to one another.


	2. Trust

We had been walking for quite some time, on a road littered with the remains of people's homes, people's lives. As we walked, I took the time to study my companions a little closer.

Yuffie never stopped talking, a constant chatter came from her, an excitement unable to be contained. The joy of youth, I thought, of a time when everything is possible and nothing can stop you.

Cid, a quiet, older man, seemed only to curse when he spoke. Some would have considered it vulgar, but each to their own. He was easy going, kind to those around him, joking with them all. He kept an eye on me the entire time we were walking, even though he was always behind me I could almost feel his eyes staring at my back, being wary.

Cloud, Barret and Tifa walked ahead of Vincent and I, who moved in the center of the group. Barret was such a large man; I had seen it in my observations from a distance, yet never truly realised just how muscular and well built he was in comparison to the others. He laughed loudly from time to time, at the jokes that came from Cid, commenting on them, sometimes agreeing, sometimes arguing.

Tifa walked with grace, her lean body moving almost liquidly as we journeyed. A few times she had turned to look at me, and catching my eye gave a friendly smile, which I returned with a nod of my head. The first time I did this she looked a little perturbed, unsure as to why I wouldn't smile back at her. I watched as her eyes flicked to Vincent, and I'm pretty sure she nodded to herself, satisfied that my lack of smile was because I was like him.

Cloud was interesting to observe. He lead the group strongly and surely. He never moved far from Tifa's side, watching her, talking to her in hushed tones. It was he who decided when we rested, when we continued, where we went, and no-one argued against him. He joined in with the conversations, the jokes, yet never once smiled. A great air of melancholy surrounded him, even when everyone else was laughing. Sometimes, he looked so alone.

Red moved alongside us, to my right, penning me in. Possibly an unconscious action, but most likely a defensive one. We spoke a few times as we walked, talking of my weapons, my journey. He asked unprobing questions and I gave undetailed answers. We were both satisfied with the company we kept, and I felt a little more at ease knowing that Nanaki felt comfortable around me.

I moved my attention to Vincent last of all, finding him the most difficult to observe. Admittedly, I felt the least comfortable around him, perhaps because we seemed so similar. I did not wish to watch him and discover something bad, for fear it may a trait of my own. But I did watch him, I felt compelled to. His walk was steady a strong. He moved to the right of me, allowing me to see the metal claw he wore on his left hand and arm. His face intrigued me the most, for it showed nothing of his thoughts or emotions. I suspected that my own face was less than emotive. Once, whilst watching him, his eyes flicked towards me and met my own. He looked away again, just as quickly, and I moved my eyes to Red, who had asked me another question. I did not look at his eyes again.

Cloud called the group to a halt. The sky was darkening rapidly, the glow of Edge was just visible in the distance, as people in their homes turned on lights, and the street lamps flashed into life.

"We should make camp here," he said, turning to face the others. "We wont make it back to Edge before dark, and we already know this is a pretty safe spot to rest in." The rest of the group nodded, moving to their own spaces, lighting fires and opening backpacks. I moved to a place of my own, a stretch of dusty earth, removing my cape and laying it down on the ground. I laid down on it myself, looking up at the star filled sky. Another night outside, I thought to myself, another step towards the answers I need.

I could hear Cid telling a dirty joke, Tifa chastising him because Yuffie was 'young and uncorrupted', Yuffie telling Tifa that actually, she wasn't a kid anymore, and she could listen to rude jokes if she wanted to. All of them laughing, Barret's hearty laugh sounding loudly above the others. I closed my eyes, willing sleep to come quickly, tired after the journey of today.

I heard footsteps approaching me at a rapid rate, and I opened my eyes. I was greeted by the sight of Yuffie, grinning down at me.

"Hey!" she said, a little louder than she needed to, "You can't sleep out here, you'll freeze to death! Come and sleep in my tent with me!" She hopped away a step and I sat up, propping myself up with my arms behind me.

"I appreciate your offer, but surely it is unwise to allow a stranger to sleep with you in your tent?" I asked. Yuffie looked puzzled for a minute, then looked at me, eyes wide.

"Does that mean you'd attack me in my sleep?!" She asked, aghast. I shook my head, laying back down.

"I wouldn't attack you, Yuffie. It is remarkable how trusting you are." I said, closing my eyes, hoping she would leave. But she didn't. She grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me into a sitting position.

"Well, I am trusting! So come sleep in my tent, I don't want you to get mauled by wolves or anything. I'm not going until you come with me," She said, hand on one hip now, looking accusingly at me. I sighed, stood and picked up my cape, dusting the dry earth off of it. She smiled and turned, walking towards the place she had decided to erect her tent.

"Now," she said, handing me a large swathe of material, "You take that end and I'll just grab this, and we'll do this together," I looked down at the material hopelessly.

"I have...never put up a tent before." I said, shifting the bulk from one hand to the other. Yuffie smiled again.

"Just copy me," she said, and proceeded to place long, thin sticks into the pockets in the material.

The tent was finally erected, and Yuffie stood back, proudly admiring it.

"That takes ages to do on your own," she said, clambering inside. I followed her, moving to the left side of the tent, which was unoccupied. "Thanks for helping me."

"Thank you for letting me sleep in your tent," I said, laying down on my side and wrapping my cloak around me. Yuffie turned the small lantern that had lit our tent-making off, plunging us into darkness. She laid down too, pulling a blanket over herself.

"Goodnight, Laureth," she said, drowsily. As I nodded my response, I realised she couldn't see me.

"Goodnight, Yuffie," I replied, drifting into sleep.


	3. No materia?

I awoke with a start, my eyes flashing open, my breath coming quickly and uncomfortably. My dreams lay scattered in my mind, images moving before my eyes. I saw them all again, the group I was moving with. I heard their names, their voices speaking of their lives, the mention of the great evils they had faced. The name Sephiroth echoed in my ears, his face in my mind, his eyes watching me as I watched the others. His presence in my dream filled me with anger and fear; the second shocked me, I was never prone to being afraid, prided myself on facing any foe without a trace of anxiety. But this face, his body, his whole being, filled me with dread and loathing. I had to find out who he was.

I rolled over, expecting to find Yuffie there, instead confronted with an empty space where she had slept. I sat myself up, pressing my hands into the small of my back, working out the knot that formed there in my awkward nights sleep. I pushed open the flaps that had secured the tent for the night, now moving freely due to Yuffie having left.

I stood, breathing in the fresh morning air, enjoying the tranquility of early stillness. I could smell fires burning and food cooking, signaling that others were already awake. I walked towards where I could see Yuffie and Cid talking. I realised they were talking privately, and anxious not to disturb them, I began to back away again. Then I heard my name, and stood stock still, tuning in my hearing to their voices.

"What do you mean?" Cid asked, looking at Yuffie. Her face was showing confusion.

"I mean, she has absolutely no materia! She said yesterday she could perform magic, but how can she do that with no materia? Do you think she was lying?" Yuffie asked, looking back at Cid.

"I don't know," he said, "Maybe she was. She's not gonna be too happy when she finds out you've been frisking her while she's asleep," Cid stood, stretching his arms behind his head. I turned and moved silently back to the tent, sitting outside it. I smiled slightly, knowing that Yuffie was only trying to protect her friends from me, and possibly trying to secure some more materia for herself. Still, this was going to make for an awkward conversation that I hadn't planned on having with the rest of the group yet. I stood again, deciding it was safe to go back and have something to eat. I brushed off the dry earth from my clothes, and when I looked up I saw Vincent standing in front of me.

"Good morning," he said, walking towards me. I nodded in reply, watching him as he came closer. He held out his hand and I noticed he was holding my weapons. I looked down at his hand, then back up to his eyes. Holding out my own hand, I lifted my sword and gun, and began strapping them onto my body.

"Why have you given these back to me?" I asked, tightening a buckle around my waist.

"You might need them in this place," he said, turning and walking towards the rest of the group.

I followed him, seeing that the others had risen, watching as they chatted over a breakfast of eggs and meat. They looked up at me as I approached, Yuffie moving over slightly to make a space for me to sit. I nodded my thanks and took my place. I was offered a plate with food on by Tifa, who once again smiled at me, so kind and friendly. I weakly smiled back, wanting to show my thanks to her. Her eyes flashed briefly, and a satisfied grin spread across her face. I pulled a small knife from one of my pockets and began to eat my breakfast, cutting the meat into smaller pieces. I looked up and saw Yuffie staring at me, wide eyed. I looked around at the rest of the group and they were all staring at me in a similar fashion.

"Where did you get that knife from?" Yuffie asked, looking shocked. I pulled my cloak open and showed her a concealed pocket, one of many that are dotted about for precious objects. Her face became annoyed, I suspect from her inability to find them while I slept.

"I thought you had given us all your weapons?" She demanded, stomping her foot. Nanaki and Barret laughed, and I could see Cid chuckling from the corner of my eye.

"I had to stay safe, didn't I? You would've done the same," I said, continuing to eat my breakfast. Knowing that I was right, Yuffie huffed and carried on with her own breakfast. She looked at me sideways, a glint in her eye that could only have been translated as cunning.

"So, do you keep your materia in those pockets too?" She asked, turning her body towards me, wiping egg from the corner of her mouth. I carried on eating, aware that Yuffie and Cid had told the others about my lack of materia and my supposed magic, aware that they were looking at me, waiting to hear what I said.

"I don't have any materia," I said slowly, putting my last piece of meat into my mouth. As I chewed it, an image flashed into my mind; monsters, smelling our breakfast, hurtling towards us. I put my plate on the ground and stood quickly, scanning the land around us, spotting a cloud of dust that was growing larger by the second. I pointed, and the others stood.

"Monsters," I said, pulling my sword from it's sheath. Cloud looked at me suspiciously.

"How did you know?" He asked, taking his own sword in his hand and bracing himself. I looked at him, and saw the others preparing for battle; Tifa pulled on a pair of black gloves, Vincent holding his gun firmly in his right hand, Barret raising his arm and aiming in the direction of the oncoming battle.

"I will tell you later," I said, focussing instead on the monsters that were approaching. Closing my eyes, I sensed that they were wolves, though larger and stronger, saw them running, foaming at the mouth, snarling in anticipation of food. I knew how they were going to attack, and quickly told the others.

"Two on the right, three on the left, one going for the middle," I said. I looked into Cloud's eyes and after a moment, he nodded.

"Get into position!" He yelled, moving into the centre, waving me towards him. I saw the others separate, Vincent, Nanaki and Yuffie on the right, Tifa, Cid and Barret to the left. Cloud and I stood together in the middle, tensed, ready for battle. As the first wolf approached I clenched my fists and called upon the energy inside me to help me through this fight.

I watched as the wolf bore down on the group to the left, felt Cloud tense as he watched Tifa do battle with the monster. I watched her send the wolf flying with a kick to it's chest, then pulled my eyes back to the wolf that had leapt high and was now falling towards me.

I raised my sword and slashed at it's belly, shallowly cutting it. It whimpered and stumbled back, bared it's teeth and lunged at Cloud. Cloud was quick, stabbing his sword into its chest, killing the beast. I felt energy behind me, and turned in time to see a wolf running at me. I braced myself a second too late, the wolf thudded into me, knocking me down and my sword out of my hand.

I pushed my forearm into the wolf's throat, preventing it's rabid jaws snapping into my neck. My other arm was pinned by the bulk of the wolf's body, stopping me from getting my gun. I looked around and saw the others killing the rest of the wolves, knew that they would not reach me quickly enough to help me.

Time seemed to stand still as I built up the power inside me, feeling it flow around my body, enjoying the warming sensation as it poured into my limbs. My eyes flashed at the wolf, and for a moment it stopped it's attack and looked at me warily. My free hand pushed into it's throat, gripping it. The wolf began to whimper, struggling to get away from me, but I held it tight. I closed my eyes and forced my power into it, the greatness of it pushing the wolf from my grip and throwing it into the air. The wolf landed with a thump a good distance from me and laid still, dead. I sat up, shaking a little as the power I had released settled down. Standing, I stumbled slightly, grabbing onto the first thing I could to stop from falling. I looked up and found that it was Vincent. He was looking down at me, holding me with his right arm, his eyes searching mine for an explanation.

I pushed myself up and away from him, standing on my own. The shaking had stopped and I moved to pick up my sword, dusting it off before replacing it in it's sheath. I looked up at the people around me, looking into their confused faces, wondering what it is that I should say. All was as silent and still as the wolves that lay dead around us. Then the silence was broken. By Cid.

"_How the f$k did you do that_?!?"


	4. It's none of your concern

"It is none of your concern," I told Cid, clenching and unclenching my left hand, the feeling returning to it after being crushed by the wolf's body. Cid looked rather taken aback at my words, his surprised face replaced with an angry one.

"Now listen here, little girl," He said, pointing one finger at me in a vain effort to make me feel intimidated, "You're not travellin' one more step with us until you say how you launched that wolf 'hundred foot in the air using jus' those little arms of yours." I shook my head.

"It is none of your concern," I repeated, taking a step towards him. My hands were clenched into fists by my sides, ready for the confrontation I expected to follow. I could see the others tensing also, ready, in case I decided to attack them. I looked around at them, knowing that I could not defeat them all, even if I wanted to. I raised my hands in what I hoped was a sign of submission.

"I can only ask you to trust that I will not hurt you. I have no reason to, no wish to. And I also have no wish to divulge my past to you." I said, lowering my hands, standing still. Cid looked at me, one eyebrow raised, and opened his mouth.

"No," said Cloud, causing everyone to turn and look at him. He raised his hand towards Cid, shaking his head. "If she doesn't want to tell us, she doesn't have to." Cloud turned to me, and I nodded my thanks to him. He nodded in return. "Maybe one day you can tell us. We appreciate your want for privacy."

"Thank you," I said, looking back at Cid, trying to gauge his reaction. He smiled at me, with a cigarette in the corner of his mouth. I smiled back at him, weakly, and decided that the matter was considered to be finished.

The silence that surrounded us, however, was unbearable. I could feel the eyes of the others burning into my skin, searching for some kind of answer, unsatisfied with what they had been given. I watched them as they returned to their packing, putting their tents away, splashing water on fires. They wanted to know more, I could see it in their reluctance to leave the matter unresolved.

A tinkling noise disrupted the gentle scuffling of putting material away in backpacks. I glanced around, looking for the source of the sound. Tifa was digging in her bag for something, and pulled out a small phone. She flipped it open and saw who was calling, then answered it.

"Denzel, sweetie, how are you?" She asked, a smile forming on her face. The smile faded almost instantly, and the tone of her voice became serious. "What do you mean? Is she alright? Look, we're going to be back really soon. Give her lots of water to drink, tuck her up in bed and we'll see you this evening...I love you too. Bye." Tifa closed the phone and looked at Barret.

"Marlene is sick," She said, raising her hand before Barret could say anything. "It's just a little cold, Barret. Let's just get moving and get back to her before she gets any worse."

The group started moving again, with a pace far quicker than before. Evidently Tifa was worried about the health of this Marlene, and had set the pace herself, the rest of us following behind her. I moved towards Red and began to walk beside him.

"Is Marlene Tifa's daughter?" I asked him, watching the muscles in his back move as he walked. Red shook his head and looked towards Barret.

"Marlene is Barret's foster daughter. Tifa is like a daughter to Barret also. And Tifa is like a mother to Marlene. They have a close relationship, the two of them. Denzel is Tifa's adopted son," He added, pre-empting my next question. I nodded, taking in this information. Images flashed before my eyes, fragments of dreams that had escaped me until now. Pictures of a boy, only young, smiling, playing with a little girl, so small, her dark hair delicately framing her face and flowing down her back in a long plait. More images came, of Tifa there too, comforting the boy after he had fallen, tending to him as only a mother could. I smiled to myself at the thought, remembering a time when my own mother had cared for me so. A time before...before I became what I am now...before they...

"Laureth," A voice called me, breaking me out of my reverie. I looked up and saw Yuffie looking at me with concern in her eyes. "Are you alright?" I realised that I had stopped walking, that the others had continued but were looking back to see what the matter was. I nodded at Yuffie and continued walking.

"I was...I just remembered something, that's all," I said, with a note of finality that prevented Yuffie from questioning what it was that I had thought of. We continued on our journey, closer to Edge with every step, one step closer to the answers I was waiting for.


	5. Children know best

**A/N - Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot to me. I hope you continue to enjoy reading this as much as I like writing it!**

We arrived at Seventh Heaven a little before nightfall. My legs ached slightly from having walked such a distance at Tifa's pace, that of a worried mother, eager to tend to her baby. Standing outside, I waited for the others to go in, sensing that I needed to be invited into their territory. Vincent looked at me as I hovered by the door and paused.

"You can come in," He said, and I nodded at him, relieved that I was not seen as an intruder. At least, not by Vincent.

I stepped inside, saw a bar with row upon row of bottles stacked on shelves behind it. I looked around the room, noticing tables and chairs, pictures on the wall, the bare floorboards, the beaded curtain that separated business from home that hung in a doorway. Barret, Tifa and Cloud were missing, likely to be upstairs, checking over the little girl. I saw that the others had settled in a booth in the corner of the room, so I gently took a chair from a nearby table and sat myself at the edge of their group. I felt a little uncomfortable in this place, so evidently filled with memories that captured them all. I felt like an intruder, somehow spoiling their safe haven by bringing my tainted self in.

Yuffie handed me a glass filled with a clear liquid. I smelt it, realising it to not be water, but something alcoholic. She smiled at me cheekily, taking a seat between Cid and Nanaki, who was resting his top half on the cushioned bench. I took the glass in both hands, taking a sip. The strong alcohol warmed me, allowing me to relax a little, listen to the conversation of the others.

They talked of how glad they were to be back, how some of them would soon have to move along again, returning home. Like Yuffie, to Wutai.

"I can't wait to get home, though as soon as I'm there I wanna leave again!" She said, taking a sip of her drink. "I'll have to see my Dad, and he'll say 'Why aren't you married yet?' and I'll sigh and he'll look angry and it's the whole cycle all over again!"

Cid laughed at her, saying that he found it impossible to see the great ninja Yuffie Kisaragi settled down with some uptight guy, raising a whole load of little Yuffies. Her face momentarily darkened, then she laughed and told him that her army of ninja children would kick his butt, when she got around to having them.

"Providing you aren't dead by then, old man," She said, teasing him with a smile.

The sight of them all laughing, aside from Vincent who remained impassive as ever, brought a knot into my stomach that I couldn't quite explain. Having spent merely two days with this group, I saw how close they were, how much they valued each other and their friendships. I viewed them with envy, and a sadness that would not go away.

A sound from behind me caused us all to turn and look. The beaded curtain was swaying slightly and a tall, dark haired gentleman stood in the room with us. A lifeless looking cat wearing a crown was held in one arm, and a broad smile decorated his face.

"Reeve!" The group chorused, rising to meet him. He shook hands vigorously with Cid and Vincent, giving Yuffie a small hug as she threw her arms around him tightly, and placing his hand firmly on the back of Red's neck.

"I have already spoken with the others, they told me you had an addition to the ranks whilst you were away," He said, looking over at me. I stood, aware of him taking me in, assessing me, as the others had done when we met two days ago. I walked over to him and offered my hand. He shook it lightly.

"I'm Reeve," He said, smiling at me.

"I know who you are," I said, having recognised him not only from my dreams but also from him being such a public figure for Shin-Ra. It would be difficult not to recognise him. "Reeve Tuesti. My name is Laureth," I said, letting go of his hand. I took a step back and let the others explain who I was and what I was doing with them. Reeve raised an eyebrow and turned to look at me.

"Well, that certainly is an interesting story. I would like to talk to you of it at some point," He said. I nodded, making no promise of actually talking to him at any time in the future. I heard the beaded curtain click again and saw that Tifa had emerged.

"Marlene's alright," She said, silencing the babble of questions about her. "She's got a bit of a fever and is feeling a little worse for wear, but she'll be fine in no time." I stepped towards Tifa.

"Would I be able to see her?" I asked, the question spilling from my mouth before I had a chance to stop it. Tifa looked a little bemused, but she nodded.

"Come with me," She said, pushing the beaded curtain aside and stepping through.

She lead me to a set of stairs and began to ascend. I noticed many photos in frames on the wall above the banister, of Tifa and the children, one of Tifa and Cloud, another of Yuffie, Cid and the others, all together, looking happy. We walked into the hallway, with five doors leading from it. She took me to a door on the left and opened it a crack. Peeking in, Tifa said something in hushed tones, then opened the door fully.

A little girl sat up in her bed, quietly reading a book, the lamp on her bedside table glowing dimly.

"Where are Barret and Cloud?" I asked Tifa.

"Probably in the kitchen, having a man-to-man chat," She said, a smile in her eyes. Tifa moved to the side of the bed and sat down on the edge. Marlene looked up, her pretty face smiling at Tifa, looking over at me with confusion but a childish acceptance.

"This is Laureth. She's a new friend. I'd like you to meet her," Tifa said to Marlene. Marlene closed the book that she was reading and laid it on her lap, looking expectantly at me. I edged into the room, closer to the bed. Tifa stood and moved to the other side, making a space for me to sit. I lowered myself onto the edge of Marlene's bed and wondered why I felt it so necessary to see her.

"Hello," Marlene said, her voice light and sweet.

"Hello," I said, smiling awkwardly at her. Marlene looked intently at my face, searching my eyes in a way that surprised me.

"I'm ten years old...nearly," She said proudly. I looked away. "How old are you?" Tifa shushed her, saying it was rude to ask people how old they were.

"I don't know," I said to Marlene, silencing Tifa. Tifa looked at me, undisguised confusion on her face.

"How can you not know how old you are?" Marlene asked, a question full of childish innocence.

"I don't know. I can't remember how old I am," I replied, my brows knitting in thought. How old am I? Why can't I remember? Why have I never thought about this before?

"You're different," Marlene said, leaning towards me, placing a small, soft hand on mine. I leant towards her also.

"Can you tell me how I'm different?" I asked. Tifa was beginning to look concerned. Marlene screwed her face up in thought.

"There's something special about you, which is good and bad." She began, her eyes moving from side to side as she worked through her thoughts. "Make sure you keep it good," She said, her eyes locking onto mine, penetrating them.

"I will, I promise," I said, nodding my head with conviction. Marlene nodded, satisfied, and settled back into her pillows. She moaned a little, closing her eyes.

"I feel sick," She said, frowning. I took her hand in mine and closed my eyes, concentrating on the sickness that plagued her. I felt the heat of her fever, heard her give a little cry, heard Tifa calling for Cloud, the stomps of footsteps scaling stairs quickly and heavily. I released Marlene's hand, watching as she drifted into sleep, feeling Cloud's hand on my shoulder. The shaking had started, causing my breath to come a little raggedly. Cloud stood me up, allowing me to rest on him for support.

"What did you do to her?" He asked, looking at Marlene, now sleeping soundly.

"I took away her illness," I said, standing on my own now. Both Cloud and Tifa looked at me with uncertain faces. "I wouldn't hurt her," I said, moving away from her bed. Cloud nodded, raising Marlene and feeling the back of her neck. He looked at Tifa.

"She feels fine," He said, looking back at me. Tifa smiled, visibly relaxing, tense probably from anxiety and her readiness to attack if the need be. I left Marlene's bedroom and saw a flash of brown sweep across the hallway into another bedroom. A head appeared, looking at me.

"Denzel," I said, raising my hand in a little wave. Denzel waved back, a shy look on his face. Tifa saw, and beckoned him over.

"I thought you were in bed, young man," She said, gently chiding him. Denzel looked away sheepishly, then back up at me. Tifa gave him a hug, which he returned with fervour. She looked at me, then back at Denzel.

"This is a new friend, Denzel," Tifa began. "Her name is Laureth." Denzel glanced quickly at me, then away again. He shifted slightly, betraying a wariness that he hid on his face. Tifa smiled and ruffled his hair, turning him around. She placed a hand in the small of his back and pushed him gently.

"Off to bed now, ok?" She said, watching him go with a fond smile on her face. Denzel stopped suddenly, turning round again, looking at me. He stepped forwards, taking my left hand in his, pulling my sleeve up to expose my wrist. A purplish blue mark adorned it, a bracelet of colour encircling my arm. The sight of it caused Denzel to gasp and look up into my eyes.

"How did you get that?" He asked, pressing his finger on it. I looked cautiously at Tifa, who was regarding me with suspicion for the second time that evening.

"How did you know it was there?" I asked in return, watching him closely. Denzel shrugged.

"I kinda saw it when you waved at me," He said, pressing his finger harder onto the mark, looking at my face, searching for a reaction. "How did it get there?"

"A wolf crushed my arm when we were fighting, it's just a little bruised..." I began, but Denzel shook his head.

"That's not a bruise," He said, looking at Tifa. "She's got the stigma."


	6. Time for a little truth

It took quite some time to convince Denzel he should go to bed after he had made his discovery. Tifa had taken me into the living room and sat me on the sofa, telling me to wait there. I could hear her talking to Cloud and to someone else, evidently telling them what had happened. The others had been encouraged to go, reassured that they could come back tomorrow.

I shifted in my seat, waiting for the inquisition to start. I leant back into the comfortable sofa, crossing my legs at the knee, taking in the room as I sat. It was a real home, photos littering the walls, paintings that the children had done when they were obviously smaller, little ornaments decorating nearly every available shelf. It was warm and cosy, relaxing, safe.

I looked up as the beaded curtain clicked, turning slightly to see who was there. Tifa entered first, followed by Cloud, then Reeve. Vincent stepped inside, moving to a corner from which to observe. I looked from face to face uncertainly, watching them watch me as they took their places in the room; Tifa on the sofa, next to me; Cloud, on the arm of the sofa, close to Tifa; Reeve, perching on the coffee table that stood in front of me. Effectively, I was surrounded. I supposed I had no choice but to talk.

There was silence for a long time. Reeve looked me up and down, gesturing towards my arm. I slowly rolled up my sleeve, holding my arm out towards him, allowing him to take it. He looked closely at the mark, examining the way it had wrapped itself in a single band around my wrist, pressing it here and there. Eventually, he let go, and I rolled my sleeve down. Reeve sat back a little and shook his head.

"Very strange," He said, placing his hands on his knees. "It certainly is geostigma, but not like anything I've seen before. The markings are similar, but the colouration is highly unusual." Cloud nodded in agreement.

"The stigma I had was a sort of brownish-red colour, nothing like a bruise," He said, absently bringing his right hand up to his left arm. Reeve nodded, moving to an armchair and settling back in it. I sat very still and quiet, waiting for them to tell me more about the mark that had been with me since I could remember. Tifa looked at Reeve.

"How come she's still got it though? Shouldn't it have been cured along with the others?" She asked, looking warily at me. I looked over at Reeve, who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I've no idea," He said, rubbing his forehead with his hand, "It's really quite unusual. Does it give you any pain?" He asked, addressing me. I shook my head, my hand wrapping around my left wrist.

"There is only one reason she still has the stigma," Vincent said, his deep voice slicing through the quiet. I turned to look at him. "Jenova is still present in her blood."

Jenova...the name resounded in my head. Jenova, the bringer of darkness, the beginning of my end, the reason for my abduction, and subsequent destruction.

"Jenova..." I whispered, looking into Vincent's eyes. I looked away, sinking back into the soft cushions of the sofa, my thoughts fluttering like a bird in a cage. "Jenova...is in me,"

Reeve leant forward, as did the others. His eyes met mine and a look of concern spread across his face.

"What do you mean?"

"The Jenova project..." I said, stopping short at the gasps of Tifa and Cloud. "I was a part of the Jenova project. I had...her cells injected into me. I was so young..." My voice faltered, as the memories returned. My mother...the scientists...their blood...

"You were a part of the Jenova project?" Asked Reeve, disbelief evident on his face. "When? How do you know this?"

"I was...maybe fourteen years old. I was taken from my mother, to what I now know to be called the Shin-Ra mansion, in Nibelheim. I...can't remember how long ago it was. Scientists forced their tests on me, hurting me. This carried on for longer than I can bear to think; every day, something else was injected, poured on my skin." I physically shuddered, remembering the sensation of liquid dropping onto me, soaked, my vision blurring, going dark. "One day, someone broke free, escaped from the lab. In the confusion, I too managed to escape into the lab. I...read their lab books, documenting what they had done to me." Memories once again rolled through my mind, of finding the books and reading the spidery handwriting that adorned the pages. Diagrams, of me, with markings all over my body. Words describing the inhuman acts they had performed upon me, my young eyes absorbing them, the words 'Jenova' and 'subject 002' imprinting themselves on my mind forever.

Breaking out of my thoughts, I looked up to see the others waiting for me to continue. Tifa placed a hand on my shoulder, smiling reassuringly. Cloud was listening but his face showed deep thoughts, the subject of which I could probably guess. Vincent's face remained emotionless as ever, though his eyes lingered on mine. Reeve was sunk far back in the armchair, watching me as I spoke. I took a breath.

"I know I was a part of the Jenova project, but what that is exactly I'm not sure. I was reading the notes, when the scientists returned. I hid, but the anger that filled me was too great for me to let them get away with their twisted deeds." I saw their faces, the confusion and surprise that emanated from them as I appeared. The terror in their eyes as I took my revenge. "I killed them. All of them."

There, I had done it. I felt my tensed muscles relax, not realising that I had been so rigid whilst telling my story. I looked away, uncrossing my legs. The atmosphere was awkward, I could feel waves of sympathy coming from the others.

Vincent moved into the centre of the room, his eyes never leaving my face. I looked up at him, my eyes meeting his, seeing the concern there which did not turn into pity. I nodded at him, a wordless understanding passing between us. He nodded back at me and left, walking through the beaded curtain and away from us. Reeve sighed, looking at his watch.

"It's late," He said, standing. Tifa turned to me.

"You can stay here tonight," She said. "I'll bring down some blankets and you can sleep here, on the sofa." I smiled at her, as best I could.

"Thank you, Tifa," I said, watching as she left the room. Both Cloud and Reeve said goodnight and left, the curtain tinkling behind them as they moved to the bar. When Tifa had brought blankets and said goodnight she went upstairs, leaving me completely alone. Alone, with the memories of my past, of Jenova...of the mako, the lifestream, the materia...of all they had done to me...haunting me in a way I'd hoped they never would again.


	7. Time for the rest

**A/N - A long one this time! Thanks again to you guys who've reviewed, you've been so nice! Hope you enjoy this!**

I watched as the sun rose, peeking through a gap in the curtains. A night of restlessness was behind me, and I was feeling sore and weary. Thoughts of days gone by had plagued me, not allowing me to sleep, but instead doze hazily between dreams and reality. Twice I had been startled by a figure in the darkness, only to slip from the sofa and find that I was alone. Eventually, I decided not to try and sleep, but to decide what I was going to tell the others when they awoke. I assumed they would have questions for me, so I readied myself with answers for them.

It was gone 6:30 when light footsteps padded downstairs. I looked around and saw that it was Marlene. She smiled at me, waving a little, a book clutched under her arm. She was still in her pyjamas, rubbing her eyes free of sleep. Without encouragement she sat on the sofa next to me, curling her feet up underneath her and opening her book. I watched her for a little while, as she became absorbed in her fantasy world, amazed and somewhat envious that she was able to slip away from reality so easily. Heavier footsteps descended, and Tifa was in the living room, ruffling Marlene's hair and saying good morning to me.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked, moving to the kitchen area and filling the kettle. I stood, trying to ease my cramped, sleep-deprived muscles. Tifa looked at me and shook her head.

"I'm guessing you didn't sleep so well then," She answered herself, and I shook my head, watching her as she made coffee. She offered me a mug, which I gratefully accepted, taking a sip of the hot, sweet liquid. Tifa leant against the counter, looking over at Marlene.

"That was quite a story you told last night," She said, looking at me over the rim of her mug as she drank. I nodded, somewhat anxious that, in the clear light of day, she might not believe me. She shook her head again and drained her mug, gasping a bit as the hot liquid burnt her mouth. Tifa began taking cereal packets from a cupboard, bowls from another, making preparations for the day ahead.

"You know, they did that to Cloud too," She said quietly, her back turned. She was making sandwiches and wrapping them in tin foil. She called over to Marlene, who obediently hopped off of the sofa and sat up at the table. Tifa handed her a packet of cereal and a bowl, and Marlene poured it out, splashing a little milk onto the table in the process.

"It's difficult to hear about it," She said, packing the sandwiches into clear, plastic boxes, one with 'Denzel' written on the top, the other 'Marlene'. "It brings back bad memories for him...for all of us." I nodded my understanding, finishing the coffee.

"It's hard for me to talk about it, but it's better knowing that you understand," I said, rinsing the mug in the sink and leaving it to drain.

Tifa called upstairs to Denzel, telling him it was time to get up. She poured him breakfast and put his lunchbox into his rucksack. At last she turned to face me, the morning's necessities finished for now.

"The others are going to be coming back here today," She said. "We're going to have to tell them what happened to you. If you need us to help you, if there's any way we can, then we all need to know the full picture."

"I understand," I said, looking back at her. "I'm not sure how you can help me, to be honest." And that was the honest truth. I had been drawn to these people by a dream, a dream full of unspoken questions, hidden from me, and the promise that they would help me find an answer to whatever it was that gripped me. "I don't know what I'm looking for."

Tifa smiled and called upstairs again to Denzel. This time, the call was followed by a groan and a thump, signalling his getting out of bed.

"We'll help you look," She said, taking a step closer to me.

"But why?" I asked, realising that they knew nothing about me, that I was a stranger who had approached them with a crazy proclamation, that they didn't need to help me at all. Tifa just shrugged, smiling again.

"Because that's just who we are." She said simply.

The rest of the morning was spent getting Marlene and Denzel ready for school. I had mainly stood in the background and watched, marvelling as Tifa kept everything under control, finding homework due for that day, the other shoe, Marlene's favourite hair bobble. The only thing I had done that morning, as the request of Tifa struggling with a school shirt Denzel had got toothpaste on, was to help Marlene tie her hair. I watched Marlene as she combed it through, then stood, wary, as she handed the comb to me and waited.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, looking from the comb to the mass of hair that trailed down her back.

"Put it in a ponytail, please," She said, bunching it between her hands in a demonstration. I gently combed the hair back from her face, then brought it together at the base of her neck until it sort of resembled the tail of a pony. Marlene handed me the hair bobble and I awkwardly wrapped it around her hair, when at last it was all contained. I stood back and observed. Marlene dashed to the mirror and looked. She smiled at me, giving me a little thumbs up, and I weakly smiled back at her. I was getting used to smiling around these people. They seemed to like it more than nodding, which was what I was used to.

With Marlene and Denzel packed and off to school, Tifa offered me use of the bathroom. As I showered and freshened up, she was on the phone to the others, asking them if they wanted to come over. Within half an hour they had all arrived, having spent the night in a quaint little hotel a few hundred meters down the road. They were soon settled, each with a glass in hand full of home made lemonade. I stood, as did Tifa and Reeve. I saw Vincent standing by the doorway and I nodded to him, knowing that a smile could not be expected in return from him. He nodded also, then turned his attention to Tifa.

She began to speak, telling the others about what had occurred last night. I shifted on the spot, feeling awkward, as she recounted the details. When she had finished, the others looked at me, Yuffie with her eyes wide.

"So, you had the same kinda thing as Cloud?" She asked, only to be reprimanded by Cid, who told her that if she'd only listened she would've realised that. Yuffie sat back, huffing, swigging her lemonade. I didn't know what to say, so merely stayed impassive until something was asked of me.

"Okay, so you're were a part of the Jenova project, like my friend Cloud here." Said Cid, standing, eyeing me up. "He's a pretty tough guy, but being injected with cells from Jenova and showered with mako didn't make him able to toss wolves like cotton wool. What else happened to you?"

I looked from face to face, wondering whether to tell them everything, or just pretend that I had no idea. Then I remembered what Tifa had said, that they would help me but they needed to know the whole truth.

"I was injected with Jenova cells, showered with mako too..." I began, looking over at Cloud. He nodded at me to continue. "The reports said that I had experienced prolonged exposure to the lifestream, and been forced into it, though that's not something I remember." Cloud stepped forward.

"That happened to me, on more than one occasion. Tifa too," He added, looking over at her. "If that's all that happened to you, I can't understand where you got this power from," His eyes clouded in thought, and Yuffie spoke up.

"Maybe she's just really strong and she just pushed that wolf off. We all know how strong some stuff can make you," She said, making a passing reference to a large, snake-like creature, the Midgar Zolom, whatever that was. A hush descended on the group, a quiet full of remembrance. I thought it best to continue.

"That's not all," I said, looking around the room. "Having decided to take testing one step further, I experienced what they termed as 'direct materia interaction', which basically means that they took materia and forced it to become a part of me." Collectively, the group gasped, though Cloud and Vincent remained stony faced as they listened.

"I don' mean to be rude," Barret said gently, "But how are we supposed to believe ya? I mean, we only known ya two days, how can we know you tellin' the truth 'bout all this?" The others nodded, it was time for some physical proof to convince them I wasn't a liar.

I rolled up my left sleeve, exposing the stigma marks that lay there. Yuffie physically recoiled.

"You've got the stigma?!" She cried in disbelief. I nodded, rolling my sleeve down again. "But...but...wasn't that _cured_?!" Reeve explained to her that no-one was sure why it was there, but that they intended to find out. Silence fell across the room.

"Still doesn't explain that power o'yours," Cid said, seated again.

"It comes from the materia in me," I said, raising my hands to suggest no other alternative. "There's no other reason for it."

"But materia can't be bound with the human body," Said Reeve, "Scientists have tried, but it cannot be done..."

"It can be done, I'm living proof," I said, a feeling of anger welling up inside me, my voice a little harsher than I intended it to be. Remembering the pain, the all encompassing pain, as the men in their white suits held me down and cut me...I took off my shirt, a tank top laying underneath. Three raised scars adorned my upper right arm, horizontal, an inch apart from one another. They wrapped around my arm like bangles.

"There's your proof," I said coldly, pointing at the scars. "That's where they sliced open my skin, day after day, pressing those little, glowing balls in. Patching me up, waiting for them to be...absorbed into me." I lifted my top up slightly, exposing another three scars along my right hip. Turning around, I showed them the scars that shone white across my back, just like the others.

Shaking with anger at the memories, I put my shirt back on and turned to face them again. None could meet my eye, except Vincent, who boldly looked at me, a touch of anger written across that emotionless face. My own face remained blank as I watched the reactions of those around me. I raised my hand, causing them to look at me.

"Don't feel sympathy for me," I said, seeing the look already emerging on their faces. "What's done is done, nothing can change the past. What we need to figure out is why I need you all so badly," And why you so readily took me in, I thought to myself. These people, so often defensive and resistant, had let me in with open arms. I took a seat next to Yuffie.

"I hope that you can trust that I tell the truth," I said, met with a vigorous nod from Yuffie, who also put her hand on my arm. I gently removed it and continued. "The dreams I have, they've told me so much about you all, I can't even begin to explain. If I could stay here a little longer," I said, looking at Tifa, "I hope that they will inform me as to what happens next."

Tifa looked at Cloud questioningly, only turning back when he had nodded. Having nodded at me, I said my thanks. Cid shook his head and sighed.

"I don' know how much we can rely on your dreams," He said, drinking down the last of his lemonade. "Seems a little weird to me." I nodded at him, looking down into my lap.

"Believe me, you don't know half of how weird it is," I said, draining my own glass.

I didn't have to wait long to be told what would happen next.


	8. Dreams & Fear

_I can see my mother's face, but it blurs and disfigures. Her arms are reaching out to me, holding my shoulders. Tears roll down her face but she is smiling. She envelops me in a hug, as though I were a child again. I hear her voice, as sweet and gentle as it ever was. She whispers endearments to me, saying that she loves me very much, and haven't I grown up to be a pretty girl. I tell her I love her back, I am smiling, holding her tightly, breathing in the smell of her. She is singing to me, a lullaby from my youth, and I am happy._

_Darkness comes, my mother is pulled from my arms and as her anguished face vanishes she is crying out to me words that don't make sense, but do. _

"_The silver demon drains you, beware green light, take strength from darkness and keep your eyes closed!" Over and again she repeats this, until I can no longer hear her, and I am standing in a dark place. I feel anger; not from myself, for I am calm but wary. Anger emanates from another, one I cannot see in this pitch black. It comes over me in waves, strong and frightening. I cower slightly, then feel ashamed and stand tall. What is this presence that fills me with such anxiety? _

_Glowing eyes appear before me, the colour of emeralds._

_"Heed not your mother, child," A voice from the darkness calls, "For she speaks of things she does not understand. Come," It says, offering me a hand, and I feel compelled to take it. _

_I am pulled into a whirling fall, yanked from my feet, my hair flies about my face and I cannot see. How strange, that even in this darkness the white of my hair is still apparent to me. The whirling stops, and I can see the others, Tifa, Yuffie, Barret, all of them standing there, waving at me. _

_Suddenly, they are close to me, taking my hand, talking to me. Yuffie is laughing excitedly, Cloud stands with a smirk on his face that looks wrong, Nanaki is acting like a pet, nuzzling around my legs. They all seem so happy to see me, except Vincent. He stands away from the others, unreachable, the vivid red of his clothing now grey and gloomy, dark. Words are spoken, which startle me._

"_These are the ones that will help you find your way. Travel to the Northern Crater, find it there," The voice says, sweetly and reassuringly. I nod, turning to the source of the voice but finding nothing._

"_But what is it that I need to find?" I ask. The voice chuckles and the darkness again begins to take me over._

"_Me." It says, and then is gone._


	9. I want to help you

The early hours of the morning crept by with a slowness I couldn't understand. How can silent minutes drag out into hours when sometimes precious minutes slip away so quickly? I lay listless on the sofa, the images of my dream swirling about in my mind. My mother...so long had passed since I had seen her, I had almost forgotten her face. What did her words mean? What was the silver demon? And what was this green light? I sighed and sat up, the curves of the sofa cushions becoming uncomfortable. Holding my head in my hands, I thought about what else she had said. Something about taking strength from darkness...surely darkness was evil? Keep your eyes closed, she had said. Be blind, effectively. What on earth could she mean? I shook my head. It was but a dream, maybe her words meant nothing at all. So why would the other voice disregard her so quickly, so vehemently? Or was the other voice just a part of my subconscious? If that was the case, why had I been lead to these people? My hands clenched into fists, annoyance building up inside me. I hated feeling so confused, so vulnerable. I hated not knowing the answers to the questions that plagued me. I stood up and walked to the sink, filling a glass with water. Taking a long gulp, and feeling a little better for it, I returned to my place on the sofa and waited for the others to wake up.

I was startled by the sound of someone saying my name. I rose groggily, having drifted off into a light sleep. I turned towards the sound of the voice and through my blurry eyes I saw Vincent. I rubbed one hand against my face, trying to shake the sleep from me, and watched as Vincent took a seat in one of the armchairs.

"Why are you here so early?" I asked him, pulling the blanket closer to me. I was only wearing pyjamas that Tifa had kindly lent to me, and felt bare in front of him being usually cloaked in my cape.

"I wanted to speak with you," He said simply. I sat up straight and remained silent, waiting for him to begin talking.

"You..." He began, his eyes moving as he searched in his mind for the right words. "You are like me," I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows at his statement. I was like him? Well, looking at us both, I suppose I was. Vincent continued.

"We both lead solitary lives. We both have...rather troubled pasts,"

"We both dress the same," I added dryly. Vincent rolled his eyes slightly, shaking his head so that his hair fell across his face.

"I'm sorry, please continue," I said, looking down at my lap, smoothing out the blanket absently with one hand. Vincent shifted in his seat, turning to look at me full on.

"I want to help you," He said, after a moment. I looked up at him, our red eyes meeting. I nodded, wondering if he was going to say any more. When he didn't, I decided to speak.

"Why?" I asked. Vincent looked away, placing his arm on the arm of the chair.

"Because I want to see you succeed," He said, so quietly I almost didn't hear him. "And when you succeed, I hope that perhaps I will be able to." I let out a sigh and he looked at me.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Vincent. I don't know why I'm here. This is all because of a dream," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I don't know how any of you are going to help me, I don't see why you should."

"I have said why I want to," Said Vincent, remaining quiet, composed. "What the others decide to do is up to them, but I am willing to help, no matter what," I smiled at him, then nodded, realising that he wouldn't smile back. As he nodded, I thought I saw a small smile play on his lips, but it was gone before I could really see.

We spent some time in a comfortable silence as I thought more about my dream. I remembered the voice telling me to go somewhere...The Northern Crater. I looked at Vincent, who I found was looking at me already. A wave of something swept through me, which made my stomach contract, and I felt a heat rising to my face. Vincent looked away and sighed a little.

"Vincent," I said, ignoring whatever it was that had just happened. "Jenova caused the Northern Crater to appear, didn't she?" Vincent nodded, motioning for me to continue. "In my dream, last night...I was told to go there," Vincent sat forward a little, thinking.

"What do you think told you to go there?" He asked, looking at me. My brow furrowed in concentration. I didn't recognise the voice, but it was male, deep and smooth. Chilling.

"I've no idea," I said truthfully. "But I think that's where I'll have to go, whether I like it or not." Vincent nodded in agreement, sitting back in his chair.

"Let us wait until the others have woken and are present. Then we can decide what is best," He said, lowering his head slightly. I couldn't see his face any more, his dark veil of hair covering his pale skin.

As we waited for the others, I subtly watched Vincent. Very few times did he move, but his eyes moved almost constantly, looking at everything, perhaps searching for something in his mind. I found myself staring at him, watched him lift his golden, clawed hand to his head and brush the hair from his eyes. He was so mysterious, so intense, everything was so purposeful and sure about him. I admired him for that and found myself aspiring to be more like him. I looked away, glad that it was he who had first suggested that we were alike, even though it had passed through my mind several times.

And so we waited, in a silence made comfortable by knowing that we weren't alone, and maybe wouldn't ever be again.

It was Tifa who emerged first, padding down the stairs in her dressing gown and slippers, not in the least surprised to see us there.


	10. Butterflies

**A/N - Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, am moving at the mo so story might be put on hold for a while. But never fear, it shall continue! Happy reading :-D**

Nanaki seemed to be the one with the least reservation about going.

"My grandfather would have said to follow what we feel is right," He said, his long tail swishing lazily across the floor. "If you feel the Northern Crater beckons you, then that is where you should go." Simple.

And that is what I did feel. Ever since I had heard those words in my dream, I had been ready to go there. I didn't know what it was I would find in that barren wasteland but...it just felt right, like Red had said. The others didn't agree.

"The Northern Crater is a dangerous place," Tifa had said, looking around at everyone gathered in the living room. "We can't just head off without any idea of what could be there," This had been met with many nods, especially from Cid.

"I don' think it's all that sensible to just fly off somewhere because of some dream," He had turned towards me at that moment, eyeing me suspiciously. "And in any case, how do we know you ain't makin' all this dream stuff up? Hell, you could be another remnant for all we know!" All eyes had turned to me, and I had simply shrugged. I could not show them what I had seen in my dream, there was no possible way. The atmosphere had been tense and awkward after that comment, even after Cid had apologised and said that he was being rash and a worrier. There was no way I could prove to them that I wasn't evil. I just had to sit and wait for them to decide what to do.

They talked for hours, debating this and that, discussing what could possibly happen at the Northern Crater, wondering if I was making it all up. That was never directly said, but comments about 'reliability' and 'certainty' of my truth was brought into question. I had already decided to let them choose what they wanted to believe. As soon as they had done, I would be gone.

"I am going with Laureth," Vincent said quietly, from the corner in which he was standing. Cid had laughed, made a crude comment about him finding love with me, which no-one really found humorous but wondered about. Vincent had rolled his eyes and ignored him, so that's what I did too. Cid seemed a little annoyed when he didn't provoke a reaction from Vincent, but I think he knew he wouldn't anyway. Vincent was untouchable.

Morning had turned into afternoon and Tifa had been a wonderful host, providing a hot lunch for us all. The talk continued while everyone ate the delicious soup, only stopping to laugh at Barret when he had spilt some down his chin. I excused myself soon after, going outside to be alone.

I leant against the railings outside the back door and breathed in the cooling air. It was well past midday, and the sun had disappeared, leaving a warmth behind that was quickly vanishing. A gentle breeze wafted past, brushing my hair from my eyes. I sighed, wondering to myself what I had gotten into. A group of strangers taking me in, talking about me, worrying about my safety; I hadn't had company in so long, it felt odd, unnatural. It felt good. It felt good to talk to Tifa and Cloud after dinner, it felt good to have Yuffie giggling away at something funny I had said without knowing. It felt good not to be alone. I would miss it when I left.

I laughed at myself. Come on Laureth! You've spent two, three days with these people and you're acting like they're kin. Pull it together. Being alone is just the way it is, just the way it always has been, ever since...how long ago was that now? How many years had passed since those days? I thought about Yuffie, her face, the way her body looked. I must be around her age, maybe a little older. 22? 23? I shook my head. I couldn't even remember when my birthday was. I would never know how old I was. Did I care? In a funny way, yes, I did.

I heard the door open and saw Vincent standing there. He raised his hand in a greeting and I nodded, watching him as he closed the door gently and moved to stand beside me.

"They are still talking inside," He said, and I nodded again, dreading to think how long it would be before they made a decision. I needed an answer now. I needed to be moving, to be on my way, to be heading for the answers that had evaded me for so long. Maybe when I reached this place, everything about me would become clear; everything I was, everything that had been done to me, what had happened to my mother...these were things I couldn't wait for, these were things that I needed to discover as soon as I could. I breathed out hard and Vincent looked at me.

"It's...frustrating," I said, and he nodded understandingly. "There could be so much waiting for me there." Again, Vincent nodded, his eyes downcast, and I wondered what had happened to him. Of all the others, he had been the most difficult to decipher in my dreams. He had always been to the side, emotionless, revealing nothing. That had frustrated me at first, but then I had realised he was similar to me, that's the way I was. It made sense then, when I looked at myself first.

I looked over at Vincent and saw him staring at me again.

"Why do you stare at me?" I asked him, looking away over the garden at the fading light of the day.

"I cannot believe how similar we are," He replied, very quietly. I glanced up and saw him looking down at his hand, encompassed by a golden claw. The detail of the pattern was beautiful, exquisitely worked. It moved like liquid, each joint flowed smoothly and easily. Black leather showed between the golden plates. Each claw was tipped with a point that had the potential to be lethal if used in the right way, a way I was sure Vincent knew.

"Why do you have that?" I asked, gesturing to his claw. He looked over at me and flexed his fingers.

"My arm was damaged," He said simply, "This allows me to use it." I looked at the claw once more, then back at Vincent's face.

"Is your arm still under there?" I asked, curiosity encouraging me to be a little more talkative than usual. He nodded, looking down at his hand, then returning it to his side. A silence fell between us, I felt compelled to speak more. For some reason, I felt able to speak to Vincent, I felt as though he wouldn't judge me like the others had done.

"Vincent," I said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"Were you hurt, like I was?" A few moments passed, when all I could hear was the sound of him breathing.

"...Yes."

"Is that why you want to help me?" I asked. I looked up into his eyes, suddenly realising how much taller than me he was. And how close he was standing to me. Where I had placed my hands on the rails, his rested only centimetres away. I felt no compulsion to move as I would usually, but felt...almost comforted by his close proximity to me.

Vincent looked back down into my eyes, and to my utter surprise the corners of his mouth lifted. It was almost imperceptible, but this time it really was there.

"Yes." He said, as though it were the ultimate truth. Then he turned away and opened the door, motioning for me to enter it. It was time to learn what had been decided. My stomach was skipping, it felt as though there were butterflies fluttering about in there. I mentioned this to Vincent before he opened the door to the living room, and without me seeing his face he breathed out heavily, as though he laughed.

"That, Laureth," He said to me, glancing over his shoulder as he opened the door, "is nerves."


	11. Forward

**A/N - I'm sorry this has taken sooo long, I promise it won't take so long to update next time! Hi to everyone, hope you enjoy it!**

It was decided. Tifa, Cloud, Vincent, Yuffie and Red were to accompany me on my journey. Barret thought it best that he stay behind and look after the children, Cid had point blank refused, albeit apologetically, on the basis that he 'didn't trust no dreams'. Reeve had gripped my hand solidly and wished me well, a puzzled expression etched across his face, as though I were a question he didn't know the answer to.

I didn't blame them for not coming; they all had their own lives to lead and their own problems to solve. But those who had decided to join me...I glanced around as the others made their final preparations, packing food and clothing, talking to one another. They confused and amazed me; so ready to embrace me, so eager to come along for the ride despite having no idea what was to happen. It stunned me, yet it also comforted me and made me feel accepted, something which I had not been for a very long time.

I looked down at the satchel Tifa had leant me, stuffed full of supplies and clothes that I had borrowed. I dug around in it one last time, mentally checking off the items, making sure I had enough food and water for two people, just in case someone lost their bag. Everything was as it should be, so I stood and shifted the satchel onto my back. I watched as the others said their goodbyes, as Tifa bent down and hugged both Marlene and Denzel, Cloud shaking hands with Barret, Cid and Red exchanging a few last words. I stood apart from them, felt that just by watching I was intruding on moments which should have been private. I noticed Vincent standing away from them too, watching their fond farewells with familiar impassiveness. I wondered if he felt the same as me, if he saw himself as an outsider. I suspected that he did, despite having spent so much time with the others. He wasn't the same as them, he was like me; an observer, a distant acquaintance. I wondered if he felt the same emotions for them as they did for him.

Caught in my reverie, I almost didn't notice the others beckoning me to join them as we began our journey. Cloud had informed us of the route we were to take; we were to travel to a small coastal town north of Edge called Mistlea and procure passage on a ship travelling to the outskirts of Bone Village. From there, it was simply a matter of moving north towards the Northern Crater. Cloud had taken it upon himself to plan our journey and become a leader of sorts, which we were all grateful for; with so many things flitting around in my mind, it would have been impossible for me to take on the role.

It would take a few hours to walk to Mistlea, so we set out fairly early in the morning in order that we might arrive at midday or early afternoon. Cloud set the pace, which was fairly brisk but relaxed enough that we might converse as we walked. I found myself walking beside Vincent and Cloud, who kept conversation to a minimum. Behind us walked Tifa, Red and Yuffie, all heartily engaged in conversation, their voices full of smiles and laughter.

We stopped for a rest after walking for about two hours. We had come across a small bunch of trees and shrubs which made for a good shelter against the sun. I found a shady patch to sit in and proceeded to search through my satchel for some food and water. A dark shadow loomed over me and I looked up. It was Vincent.

"May I sit here?" He asked, gesturing with his hand and the space beside me. I nodded, looking back into my bag, wondering why it was so difficult to find things in such a little space. I finally found a round item wrapped in some kind of thick tissue paper. I peeled it open and discovered some bread which had been filled with meat and salad vegetables. I tore the bread in half and looked over towards Vincent. He sat almost motionless, shifting slightly now and again to achieve a more comfortable sitting position.

"Vincent," I said, causing him to turn and look at me. I held out the other half of the bread, offering it to him. He stared at the food, then looked up into my eyes and reached out his hand.

"OH MY GOD!" Yuffie's shriek startled us. Our eyes flicked over to where she was standing; her eyes were wide with surprise, her mouth open and her arm outstretched, finger pointing directly at Vincent.

"Were you going to _eat_ that?" She asked, stepping closer to us. Vincent sighed and looked away from her, his hand pulling away from my offering. Yuffie lightly skipped over and landed lightly in front of us, pulling out her own meal and biting a large chunk out of the bread.

"Why is that such a surprise?" I asked cautiously, my eyes moving between Vincent and Yuffie. Yuffie giggled.

"Because Vincent doesn't eat anything, do ya Vinnie?" She replied thickly, her mouth full of food. My eyes must have expressed my confusion as she proceeded to explain.

"Vinnie's a vampire!" She exclaimed, laughing through her words. I glanced over at him and a half smile crept across my lips when I saw his pained expression; he looked completely fed up, as though he had heard this a thousand times before, his head drooping slightly and his eyes closed.

"A vampire?" I asked. Yuffie nodded, taking another bite out of her roll. I did the same. "If he's a vampire, shouldn't he be inside, where it's dark?" Yuffie stopped chewing. "Surely all this sunlight would turn him into ash." I looked up at Yuffie, who had a puzzled expression on her face.

"You know what," She said, awkwardly swallowing a rather large mouthful, "You're right. How come you haven't turned to ash yet, Vinnie?" She turned to face him, as did I. Vincent sighed, loudly and pointedly.

"Because, Yuffie, I'm not a vampire," He said very slowly, his eyes still closed. Yuffie tilted her head to one side and looked up, contemplating the information she had been given. She stood up abruptly and smiled at us both.

"I guess you're not!" She said, skipping away to sit with Tifa and Cloud. I looked over at Vincent, who turned his head to look back at me.

"Seeing as we have established that you don't live on a diet solely consisting of blood," I began, extending the roll once more, "would you like this?" Vincent looked into my eyes and nodded, taking the food from my hand and unwrapping it. I couldn't help but watch as he took the first bite, and chastised myself for actually attempting to see if his teeth were pointed.

We began to walk again soon after we had finished our meal. This time I found myself walking beside Cloud at the head of the group, while the others walked behind us. I took a few moments to observe him; I had spent much time in his presence but not really conversed with him. He looked strong, a good friend and a powerful enemy. He didn't speak a lot, but when he did he said intelligent and useful things. I realised again that he was a good leader, taking care of his group as well as pushing them hard to achieve whatever was needed. He was an admirable man. Cloud turned slightly towards me as we walked.

"What do you plan to do when we reach the Northern Crater?" He asked.

"I don't know," I replied, "I've no idea what awaits me there. If anything." Cloud nodded and looked at me.

"These are risks you have to take if you want answers," He said, and I nodded. I looked back at him.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked. He looked into my eyes, then away, concentrating on the path ahead of us.

"You needed help. You needed us. I don't know why, but we all felt compelled to help you. Even Cid. It frightened him. We are all uneasy, the feeling that you have brought about in us is uncomfortable. But it will not go away. At least not until we have helped you."

"And what if it remains with you after my journey is complete?" I asked, looking ahead myself, watching the path as the road became a little unsteady. Cloud stopped walking and looked at me.

"Then it will be your turn to help us. We shall just have to wait and see. We are all happy to be helping you, so let us take this one step at a time," He placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a brief smile, then turned and continued walking. I followed him, feeling relieved and strangely comforted by his words; no matter what, they wanted to help me. But it wasn't just because they _wanted_ to, but because they felt they _had_ to. There was an unseen purpose, which we were all yet to realise.


	12. You're the one I have to find

The sun was just past its peak as the landscape began to change as Mistlea appeared. The land that surrounded it was flat and smooth, allowing it to be seen from a fair distance. Just visible beyond the town was a shining, sparkling glow that I could only assume was the sea. The haze of the sun blurred much of the scenery together, and I noticed that my eyes and brow were hurting, having squinted for much of the journey. I blinked my eyes a few times, rubbing them with my fingers, attempting to remove the ache that lurked behind them.

"Laureth," A sick feeling in my stomach stopped me in my tracks. That voice…I turned in the direction that it had emanated from and saw nothing but air. The sound rang in my ears, as though it were echoing. Cloud stopped and looked at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, frowning. I nodded, pausing for a moment longer, then continuing to walk.

"Laureth," That voice again…where had I heard it before? I whirled around, drawing my dagger, yet again to be confronted by nothing. The others stopped and stared at me. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and my stomach flipped. Yuffie stepped forward.

"Laureth, what's wrong? Are you ok?" She asked. I looked around, seeing only the familiar faces of the past few days.

"You…you didn't hear it," I said, returning my dagger to my cloak. Yuffie shook her head and, with a worried expression, turned towards Tifa. She walked towards me, holding out a bottle.

"Have a drink of this," Tifa said, "The heat of the day…It's making us all feel a little woozy." She smiled at me and I took the bottle, sipping from it, more for her sake than mine. I knew I had heard that voice, whispering my name, that familiar voice which had haunted my dreams. I handed the bottle back to Tifa and turned back to continue my walk.

As the hand gripped my throat the world went dark. I could see the figure holding me, glowing in the darkness. My hands instinctively struggled against the hold, but it was too firm. My eyesight swam as the tightness of grip prevented my breathing. On the edge of unconsciousness, the hand let go and I fell to the ground, panting heavily.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, but it is safer if you are weak," A silky voice penetrated the darkness. I looked up, one hand massaging my neck, searching for the source of the voice. A shrouded figure stood far away from me, abnormally far for one who had moments before been so close.

I stood, drawing my sword and bracing myself for attack. The figure seemed to raise his hand and, for some reason, I felt compelled to resheath my blade.

"There will be no need for that," So soft and reassuring, I nodded in compliance and stared at the figure. It turned towards me and I saw a flash of blue as they looked at me.

"Who are you?" I asked, taking a step towards the figure. A soft chuckle emanated from them.

"You know who I am, don't you, Laureth?" Suddenly, they were behind me, arms wrapped around my body, pinning my arms to my sides. I was completely exposed, defenceless, yet I felt oddly safe.

"You are the one I have to find," The reply spilled from my lips before I had a chance to stop it. I felt the person lean forward, felt their cheek press against mine.

"That's right," They said, allowing me to turn my head to look at them. It was a man, face unmarked by age, with the most beautiful blue eyes. He was flawlessly handsome; youth emanated from his skin, yet his eyes told another story, one more experienced than his looks would suggest. In a word, he was stunning.

"Your eyes," I said, bringing my face closer to his, "They are the same as Cloud's. Were you hurt too?" My voice was not my own, my words filled with childlike wonder. I felt so safe in his arms, so comforted, so free to ask him anything. He smiled at me and shook his head.

"I wasn't hurt, my dear. I was blessed, like you are," He lifted my arm and exposed the stigma, wrapped around my wrist like a bangle. I pulled my hand away, hiding the mark.

"It's not a blessing," I said, frowning at him. He merely smiled at me and moved away, allowing me freedom.

"You are very special to me, Laureth," He said, bringing his hand to rest upon my shoulder. I looked up into his bright blue eyes and realised just how tall he was. He towered above me, but to me his height represented safety. He would protect me, like a brother. Like Vincent said he would.

"You're tall," I said, "Like Vincent," I smiled up at him and he smiled back. "Do you know of the people I'm talking about?" He nodded.

"Oh yes, I know them very well, as well as you do," He replied, taking his hand from my shoulder and stroking my cheek. I closed my eyes and allowed him to touch my face, feeling the warmth of his hand. I smiled and open my eyes. His face was close to mine.

"I'm going to let you go now," He said, drawing away from me. I felt a sadness well up inside me and reached out, grabbing his hand.

"Tell me," I said, feeling my real self fill my body again. I gripped his arm tightly and pulled him back towards me. I had shaken the child from me and felt angry that he had made me feel so complacent. "What will I find at the Northern Crater? You?" He nodded.

"Yes, you will find me. You will also find the answers to all of your questions." As he spoke, he removed himself from my grip and began to move away, his voice becoming fainter.

"Questions?" I asked, my mind racing, "I don't have any questions,"

"Of course you do," He replied, his voice just a whisper. "We all have questions,"

As he completely disappeared from my view, I felt myself falling; my head hit the ground, hard, and the world sunk into the darkest black I have ever experienced.


	13. A delightful note

Thumping pain greeted me as I regained consciousness. I slowly opened my eyes, allowing the brightness of the room to filter through. I was lying on a comfortable bed, propped up with pillows. I glanced up at the wood panelled walls and over towards the window, seeing the sun shining brightly outside. I closed my eyes again and brought a hand up to my throbbing head; I felt bandages there, wrapped around me.

I sat up slowly and shifted myself round so that I was sitting on the edge of the bed. I noticed a piece of folded paper on the bedside cabinet, adorned with my name in a rounded, curly script. I opened the note.

_Hey Laureth!_

_You had us pretty worried when you conked out like that, but the Doc says not to worry, you're just a bit concussed! We thought we'd leave you to get rested, so if we're not in your room before you read this, we're downstairs in the restaurant!_

_Hope your noggin doesn't hurt too much!_

_Love Yuffie xxx_

I couldn't help but smile slightly at Yuffie's note; she had drawn little smiley faces around her words, and the 'I' of her name was dotted with a tiny heart. Her sunny outlook on life and general youthfulness were enviable; I wished that I myself could see the world the way she did.

I placed the note back on the cabinet and idly rubbed my face. The pounding in my head had ceased a little, now more of a niggling pain. I explored the rest of my body and found no other injuries. I looked up and, noticing a mirror hanging on the wall, decided to see what damage had been done.

I groaned when I saw myself; I looked so shambolic, so unlike my normal composed self. My hair was a mess and my eyes were red; I looked like the living dead. I shrugged to myself and pushed my hair back, loosely tying it into a ponytail. On moving my hair, I noticed that there was a mark on my neck; I leant closer to the mirror and my eyes widened when I saw the true nature of the mark. It was a bruise, which wrapped itself around my throat in the shape of a hand. I could see the long, spindly marks that fingers had left there. I shook my head; what had occurred yesterday must have been some kind of hallucination, there was no way that the man could have actually injured me. But there it was, the cold hard evidence that he had hurt me. I released my hair from its position and let it fall about my throat again, obscuring the bruise.

I moved towards the door and reached out towards the handle. As my fingers made contact with the cold metal, I looked down at my wrist. I recoiled in horror, pushing up my sleeve and exposing my arm; the stigma was bigger. Once a single band around my wrist, now several intertwined lines that stretched from my hand to my elbow. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. What was happening to me? How could this be possible? Was it something that the man had done to me? Who was he that he able to affect me in such a way? I knew myself that what had happened yesterday wasn't real; despite it feeling real, I wasn't stupid enough to believe it was. In the same way he had entered my dreams, he entered my mind and manipulated me. How had he managed to physically change me?

I hastily pushed my sleeve down when I heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I called, sitting myself back down onto the bed. The door opened and Yuffie's head entered the room. She smiled broadly at me.

"Yay! You're up! How're you feeling?" She asked, coming in. She brought with her a pitcher of water and what looked like a bowl of soup.

"I'm alright," I said, moving over so that she could sit beside me. She placed the pitcher on the cabinet and handed me the bowl before sitting down. I smiled my thanks and spooned the hot soup into my mouth. I couldn't believe how hungry I suddenly felt.

"Hey, did you read my note?" She asked, leaning across me and picking it up. I nodded.

"It was delightful," I said, spooning more soup into my mouth. Yuffie giggled and winked at me.

"Just wanted to make sure you knew where we were,"

"That's very considerate of you," I said, filling my glass with water. Yuffie looked more serious now and as I sipped the water, I anticipated what she was going to say to me.

"What happened to you yesterday?" She asked, her large grey eyes looking at me with concern. I put down the glass and shook my head.

"I don't really know. What did you see?" I asked, turning to face her. Yuffie screwed up her forehead, thinking back to the event.

"Well, first you were asking about whether we 'heard that'…then you went all still, just staring forward. We were calling your name, Tifa even shook you but you didn't respond. Your mouth was moving, like you were speaking but no words were coming out. Then you sort of…I don't know, stood up really tall, and you just fell. But it was like you'd fallen from somewhere higher." She smiled weakly at me. "It was pretty freaky,"

"I'm sorry if I frightened you," I said, looking away from her. "I couldn't stop what was happening."

"What was happening on your end?" She asked. I looked at her and sighed.

"It was…like the dreams I've been having." I said, and Yuffie's eyes widened.

"But you were wide awake!" She said, her voice full of surprise. I nodded.

"It would seem that whoever has been giving me these dreams has found a way to penetrate my consciousness, finding me when I'm awake, when I should be able to protect myself…" I faltered, being unable to explain any further. Yuffie looked concerned, and hesitantly reached out her hand, placing it on my shoulder. I smiled slightly at her and shook my head.

"I don't understand what is going on any more than you do, Yuffie," I said. She nodded and looked towards the door. She then looked back at me.

"Vincent wants to talk to you," She said, "He's waiting outside, to make sure you're decent or something," She giggled and stood up. "Shall I let him come in?" I nodded. As she turned to leave, I stood too.

"Thank you, Yuffie," I said. She turned and smiled at me.

"No probs!" Yuffie opened the door and went outside. I heard her loudly proclaim that Vincent may have to avert his eyes as I could possibly be less than 'decent'. I smiled at her teasing and waited for him to enter.


	14. the episode

_A/N - thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I'm glad you're all enjoying it!_

If there was one thing Vincent could do, it was make an entrance. He pushed the door open fully and gracefully entered, not turning to close it but pushing it shut with just enough force that it closed but didn't slam. I was impressed. We nodded at each other, which seemed the most comfortable way for us to say hello. I invited him to sit and he thanked me. I felt as though I had become more companionable since meeting the others, with Yuffie's infectious chatter rubbing off on me, but with Vincent I once again became the silent, stoic character I had been before, the character he still was.

"Are you well?" He asked. I nodded. He nodded too, with a glint in his eyes that could possibly have been relief, possibly nothing of the sort.

"We waited for you to join us," He said, after a few moments of silence.

"I have only just awoken," I replied, looking at him. Once again he nodded, taking his eyes and looking out of the window. I followed his gaze and noticed that it was a remarkably beautiful day. In the silence, I could hear the squawking of gulls and the gentle whoosh of the sea.

"We are in Mistlea," Vincent said, causing me to turn back towards him. I nodded. Oddly, I noticed how much I had come to dislike being so quiet and sombre, but felt that I had to be when I was with Vincent. I had come to dislike nodding altogether; what a dull communication it was, when words were so easy to speak.

Vincent leant forward, startling me.

"Would you tell me what happened to you?" He asked, looking straight into my eyes. It was a strange experience, finally finding someone else with eyes the same as mine. I wondered if he found it strange, looking into my eyes, so similar to his own. Like looking into a mirror. I looked away and shook my head.

"I wish I could tell you, but I don't know myself. I encountered the one who has been causing my dreams." Vincent looked intrigued.

"Can you tell me who it was?" He asked. I recalled his face, his handsome appearance, his bright blue eyes…

"I can't tell you who it was, but I can describe him to you," I said. Vincent nodded, moving his hand to encourage me to continue.

"He was handsome…" I said, feeling my cheeks colour a little. Why had I said that? I glanced at Vincent but he remained impassive, as ever. I continued. "He was tall, taller than you, with bright blue eyes like Cloud's. He was strong, he emanated power," I raised my hand to my throat, lost in my reverie. I felt Vincent pull my hand away and push my hair to one side. Without thinking, I grabbed his wrist, pushing him away from me.

"Did he cause that bruise?" Vincent asked. I looked into his eyes, his arm still firmly in my grip. I found myself unable to speak. It was then that Vincent glanced down at my hand, locked around his arm. I looked down too and saw the marks, exposed and clearly larger than they were before. I rushed to pull my arm away, but Vincent caught it and held it firmly but gently. His metal claw wrapped around my hand, his normal hand pushing up my sleeve. He couldn't hide the surprise as he saw how much bigger the stigma was; it was still evident in his eyes when he looked back into mine.

"When did you notice this?" He asked, looking back down at my arm. He ran his fingers over the marks, pressing them, tracing them. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of his touch.

My eyes snapped open and I pulled my hand from him. I chastised myself for being so foolish and rolled my sleeve down abruptly.

"This morning," I replied, "It must've happened yesterday, during the…" What should I call it? "The episode." When I looked up, Vincent was looking at me, his expression clearly showing concern. I looked away, the intensity of his gaze unnerving me. Why did I suddenly feel so strange around Vincent?

I shook the feeling off and looked back at Vincent. He had leant back in his chair and was now looking at me without any expression on his face.

"Is there anything else you remember about the…episode?" He asked me. I looked at him.

"I remember…" I looked away. I wanted to tell him, but I felt so…pathetic. I didn't want him to know how weak I was. "I remember feeling weak. I remember being unable to protect myself. While he was standing there, I was so calm, so…childlike. Now that I realise what happened…I feel…" I closed my eyes and felt anger welling up inside myself, burning behind my eyes. Vincent leant forward.

"Yes?" He said. I looked at him, felt his eyes piercing mine, as though he could see into my soul.

"I feel afraid," I said, letting out a big sigh. I never felt afraid; even if I did, I wouldn't tell anyone. Yet here I was, telling Vincent, of all people, that I was afraid. I looked at him.

"I understand," He said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," Vincent replied. I wanted to smile at him, but the smile wouldn't come. Instead, I merely nodded, as was the custom between us.

I stifled a yawn. Vincent stood, moving towards the door.

"You need to rest," He said. I nodded dumbly, snuggling down into the soft covers of the bed, allowing my head to rest on the mountain of pillows. Vincent opened the door.

"Wait," I said, sitting up. "I've remembered something else." Vincent turned towards me and waited for me to continue. I yawned widely, sleep rapidly taking me from consciousness.

"The man…from yesterday…he had very long hair…" Vincent took a step towards me.

"Long hair?" He asked. I nodded, my voice becoming a whisper.

"Yes…so long…long silver hair…"

I barely registered Vincent's startled appearance before sleep overwhelmed me.


	15. Daughter of Jenova

**A/N - Wow, I know it's been ages guys but thank you thank you for still reviewing and reading this, I really appreciate it Wrote you a nice long one for today, hope you enjoy it!**

There he was

There he was. Standing there, looking at me. As though nothing had happened. As though nothing had changed.

"What did you do to me?" I asked, clenching my fists with anger. He smiled at me and slowly closed his eyes. I waited.

Finally, he spoke.

"I wanted to show you how lucky you are," He said, taking a few steps towards me. By now, he was no more than arms length away from me, and it made me shudder. I could feel his strength radiating from him, as though it were tangible. I was helpless here, in this dream world. I was powerless to defend myself; if he decided to attack me, I would surely die. Both in my dream and in the waking world.

I pushed my sleeve up savagely and raised my arm.

"Adorning me with this hideous mark? That shows me how lucky I am?" I shouted, the anger in me rising to the surface. He merely chuckled, a low, ominous sound.

"You think it is unlucky that you are so at one with the Planet?" He asked, brushing my arm aside and moving even closer to me. I involuntarily moved backwards to get away from him but he pulled me close.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my face pressed into his shoulder. The feelings of resentment I had towards him began to seep away as he held me, making me feel so peaceful, so safe.

"You see?" He replied, moving me to face him. A charming smile spread across his lips. "You have questions. That will be answered when you arrive."

I nodded dumbly, smiling back up at him. He turned me around and pointed. I followed his finger and saw Yuffie and Tifa, Cloud and Red, Vincent. I raised my hand in a silent greeting but they ignored me.

"Can't they see me?" I asked, and I felt the man shake his head.

"They don't want to see you," He replied, turning me back towards him. I craned my neck as I turned and saw Vincent look up towards me.

"But…" I began, when he placed a finger on my lips, silencing me.

"They are only here to keep you safe," He said, pulling me into an embrace. "They will protect you until you reach the Northern Crater, where I will keep you safe."

I looked up at his handsome face.

"Why do you want to keep me safe?" I asked. He brushed my hair from my face and smiled again.

"Because you are very special to me. It is important that you are kept safe. I am the only one who can truly protect you." I nodded in understanding. He moved back and released me.

"Take care, daughter of Jenova," He said, walking away from me. I reached out to touch him but he evaded my grip.

"Wait," I said, beginning to feel angry, "Don't leave me! Wait!" I grabbed after him, struggling to pull away from whatever was holding me. And it was holding firm. And it was shaking me.

"Let go! Let go of me!" I shouted, attempting to wriggle from the grasp. I struck out at my unseen captor and made contact. "Let go!"

As I shouted, I woke up. I saw Cloud standing over me, gripping my shoulders, with one of my hands pressed against his chest. I immediately froze and pulled my hand away. Cloud slowly let go of me and moved away. I could see the others standing in the room, Tifa and Yuffie looking extremely concerned. I sat up, raising a hand to my forehead.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking around at the faces staring at me. Vincent stepped forward.

"You were dreaming," He said, monotonously. Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"You were having a nightmare! We were trying to wake you up! We thought that guy might have got in again!" She said, rushing to my side. She put her hand on my forehead and pushed me back into the pillows.

"You've got a temperature, you need to lie down. I'll go get you some water," She said, and before anyone could stop her she was gone from the room.

Red stood up and fluidly moved to my bedside.

"Vincent told us about the man in your dreams," He began, his voice liquid smooth and incredibly calming. I nodded and waited for him to continue. "With Yuffie gone from the room, I am able to speak freely, without any unnecessary panic; we have reason to believe that the man you have described is Sephiroth."

I sat up faster than I should have and was hit by a wave of dizziness. I paused for a moment to allow it to pass, then looked at Red.

"Sephiroth is dead," I said, propping myself on the edge of the bed. "How would he be able to access my mind?" Red shook his head.

"I cannot tell you," He replied. He sat down and flicked his eyes towards Vincent. "We have had much discussion, but we are unable to explain how it is possible. I suppose you have never seen Sephiroth?" I shook my head.

"If I had, I would have recognised him instantly, surely," I said, to which Red nodded in agreement.

"Yes, of course. We are without pictures of him, so there is no real way of knowing who the person in your dreams is. But the description you provided is uncannily similar to one of Sephiroth,"

Tifa edged forward, sitting herself on the end of the bed.

"The dream you were having," She began, looking at me, "Was he in that, too?"

"Yes," I replied, "He called me 'daughter of Jenova'," This statement resulted in raised eyebrows from all remaining colleagues.

"Sephiroth considered himself to be Jenova's son," Cloud said, angrily pacing the room.

"But…but he's dead," Said Tifa, disbelief written across her face, "He can't talk to her if he's dead." She looked down into her lap, her face creased in thought. I frowned too, regretting having never seen an image of the infamous Sephiroth. I desperately hoped they were wrong, that it was not him who beckoned me to the north.

"You must remain vigilant." Said Red, breaking the tense silence. "It is important that you are strong through this. None of us can know what lies in store for you. It is unlikely to be Sephiroth, but, as I said, we cannot rule him out." I nodded.

"In light of this new possibility," I began, drawing the looks of the group, "I understand if you no longer wish to accompany me. I must go ahead, but you must decide whether you feel safe in continuing."

"I shall continue beside you," Vincent said, almost immediately after I had finished speaking. I nodded my thanks to him.

"Do not feel the need to decide now, please think about it fully," I said, trying to reassure to the others. At that moment, Yuffie burst in, spilling half a jug of water on the floor. She seemed not to notice and rushed over, pouring me a glass. I thanked her and she gave me a beaming smile.

"Just want to see you well again," She said as I took a sip. As I looked at her and the others I remembered what the man in my dream had said; that they were just here to protect me, that they didn't want anything other to do with me. But I wasn't paying them to accompany me, and I certainly didn't _need_ their protection. I struck the thought from my mind and watched as my companions slowly filed from the room.

"May I talk with you a moment?" Red asked, and I nodded. I watched as he made himself comfortable on the bed. As he settled himself, I looked up and noticed Vincent lingering by the door.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering why he would be waiting. He paused for a moment, then raised his hand in a silent farewell, before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.


End file.
